knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Na kraju decenije vjerske zajednice u BiH 1960.
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Uvod Ideja vodilja u formiranju odnosa vladajuće komunističke ideologije prema religiji svoje korijene ima u 19. stoljeću, u radovima K. Marxa i F. Engelsa i njihovom viđenju religije u cjelokupnom društvenom životu. Osnovna njihova poruka mogla bi se svesti na jednu misao, a to je da je religija nazadan pogled na svijet te da treba biti u drugom planu u odnosu na javno djelovanje. Ovo svojevrsno pozicioniranje religije na mjesto drugorazrednog značaja nije istovremeno značilo da su u svojim radovima odobravali svaki vid borbe protiv religije. Marx je bio mišljenja da borba protiv religije ne smije biti administrativna, te da su nasilne mjere protiv religije besmislene. U tom smislu, smatrao je da će religijski pogled na svijet u društvima iščezavati onim tempom kako se bude razvijala ideja socijalizma. Radikalnije stavove u odnosu naspram religije moguće je naći kod V. I. Lenjina, a koji su izrečeni u drugačijem kontekstu od Marxovog.Радмила Радић, Држава и верске заједнице 1945-1970 Први део: 1945-1953. Београд: Институт за новију историју Србије, 2002, 108-111. Jako zanimljivu knjigu o odnosima suprotstavljenih ideologija napisao je Emilio Đentile, Religije politike: između demokratija i totalitarizama. Beograd: Biblioteka XX vek, 2009 Osmotrene kao dvije međusobno suprotstavljene ideologije, koje nastoje ostvariti pravo prvenstva u formiranju društvenih odnosa, komunistička ideologija i religija tokom postojanja komunističkog pokreta vode svojevrsnu međusobnu borbu. Konačan cilj te borbe je mjesto prve ideologije u aktivnom kreiranju društvenih odnosa. Od početaka svoga djelovanja KPJ je imala svoj stav prema religiji i njenoj ulozi u društvu. Već u Programu KPJ iz 1919. godine moguće je nazrijeti znake o situiranju religije u društvenom životu na način kako je to bilo viđeno očima komunističkog pokreta. U oblasti kulturne politike predviđalo se odvajanje crkve od države i ukidanje svih javnih funkcija crkve. Naravno, promjenom drugih društvenih okolnosti mijenjao se i stav KPJ prema religiji. Tako je, recimo, nakon VII kongresa Komunističke internacionale 1935. godine u Moskvi primjetan donekle tolerantniji stav prema manifestacijama religijskog karaktera. Tada je, prema uputama KPJ, te manifestacije trebalo iskoristiti za formiranje šireg antifašističkog idejnog fronta.P. Радић, Држава и верске заједнице I, 124-127 Po okončanju Drugog svjetskog rata, početkom socijalističke ere jugoslavenskedržave, KPJ je, u ideološkom smislu, nastavila sa istim kursom prema religiji. Ustav iz 1946. godine proklamirao je načelnu odvojenost države od religije. Ipak, poratno vrijeme i prva decenija u novoj državi obilježeni su snažnim valom ateističke propagande, a organizacione veze u religijskim zajednicama u dobroj mjeri su bile pokidane. No, bez obzira na ideološke i stvarne sukobe na relaciji država – religija, komunisti su, kako im je to kada odgovaralo, vješto koristili pojedine religijske zajednice za ostvarivanje nekih drugih političkih ciljeva. Tako je, primjera radi, poslije sukoba sa Informbiroom 1948. godine KPJ koristila Islamsku vjersku zajednicu za stvaranje pozitivnijeg imidža Jugoslavije u islamskom svijetu (izrada i distribucija brošura o muslimanima u Jugoslaviji, odlazak na hadž).Husnija Kamberović, Prema modernom društvu. Bosna i Hercegovina od 1945. do 1953. godine. Tešanj: Centar za kulturu i obrazovanje, 2000, 74-80. Ustavom zagarantirana odvojenost države od religije i vjerska prava i slobode podrazumijevale su stvaranje atmosfere međusobne saradnje države sa vjerskim zajednicama s ciljem ostvarivanja zagarantiranih prava. Religijske zajednice mogle su slobodno obavljati vjerske poslove i obrede ako njihovo učenje nije bilo u suprotnosti sa Ustavom. S druge strane, bila je zabranjena zloupotreba vjere u političke svrhe, a vjerske škole za obrazovanje vjerskih službenika bile su pod nadzorom države. Država je sebi dala pravo da može finansijski pomagati vjerske zajednice. Nasuprot teoriji i Ustavnim odredbama, praksa je vrlo često nudila primjere kršenja ustavom garantiranih prava i sloboda kao i niz drugih primjera koji bi išli u prilog tvrdnji da je komunističko djelovanje, kako institucionalno tako i vaninstitucionalno, bilo usmjereno protiv religijskih zajednica. Postojeća arhivska građa koja tretira pitanje odnosa države i religijskih zajednica pruža obilje mogućnosti za dokazivanje tvrdnje da zakonom garantirana prava ne moraju nužno značiti i uživanje tih prava. Tako se religijske zajednice u svojim dopisima organima vlasti vrlo često žale na učestale opstrukcije prilikom izgradnje i popravljanja džamija i/ili drugih vjerskih objekata, te na niz nepravilnosti u primjeni zakonom garantiranih prava.Za stanje u Islamskoj vjerskoj zajednici u prvoj deceniji komunističke vlasti vidjeti rad Denisa Bećirovića u ovom Zborniku. Vjerske zajednice 1960. godine Odabir 1960. godine za prikazivanje odnosa države i religijskih zajednica nije posve slučajan. Naime, ako posmatramo jugoslavensku povijest poslijeratnog perioda, primijetit ćemo kako je vrijeme pedesetih godina bilo obilježeno političkim kursom čvrstog upravljanja iz jednog centra, vrijeme centralizirane države koja se, pored osnovnog cilja – udaranja temelja izgradnji socijalističkog društva, suočila sa značajnim vanjskopolitičkim problemom 1948. godine i manjim brojem unutrašnjopolitičkih afera. Nasuprot tome, šezdesete godine bile su obilježene, prije svega, sukobom dva suprotstavljena koncepta o uređenju države. Ideji kontinuiteta centralizma sve snažnije se suprotstavljala ideja o decentraliziranom uređenju države, što se donekle može iščitavati iz ustavnih odredbi 1963. godine. Privredna reforma 1965, pad Aleksandra Rankovića 1966. i ustavni amandmani kasnih šezdesetih godina potvrđuju tezu o procesu decentralizacije u ovoj deceniji. Sudeći prema dostupnoj arhivskoj građi, teško da bismo mogli ustvrditi kako je 1960. godina bila prijelomna u biločemu, ali je sigurno bila početak decenije u kojoj se bitno mijenjao suštinski karakter jugoslavenske federacije. Otuda i naslov ovoga rada, koji govori o kraju jedne, a početku druge decenije. Godišnji izvještaj o stanju odnosa države i religijskih zajednica iz 1960. godine pruža mogućnost sumarnog pregleda stanja u tri najznačajnije zajednice. Pored njih, u Bosni i Hercegovini su postojale i aktivno djelovale i druge zajednice, ali su one, prema ocjeni organa vlasti, bile od manjeg značaja i usljed malobrojnosti nisu predstavljale naročito važan momenat u vjerskom životu RepublikeArhiv Bosne i Hercegovine (dalje: ABH), Fond: Komisija za vjerska pitanja (dalje: KVP), k. 10, 177/60 - Informacija o odnosima sa vjerskim zajednicama u NRBiH.. U Izvještaju Komisije za vjerska pitanja Izvršnog vijeća Bosne i Hercegovine konstatirano je ostvarenje značajnog napretka u odnosima sa vjerskim zajednicama. Stoga je zaključeno kako je nestalo “grubog i otvorenog političkog neprijateljstva od strane sveštenika, osim izuzetaka u katoličkoj vjerskoj zajednici”, čime je “savladana prva faza depolitizacije crkve”.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60 – Izvještaj Komisije za vjerska pitanja NRBiH za 1960. godinu. Također je zaključeno kako treba i dalje raditi da se vjerske aktivnosti svedu u bogomolje i na vjerske obrede u najužem smislu. To je značilo jačanje čvršće orijentacije na izbjegavanje masovnih manifestacija bez obzira što su tradicionalne i što se pojavljuju povodom vjerskih obreda.Isto No, da se ipak ne bi pomislilo kako je dobar dio problema riješen, identificirani su krupni politički zadaci za period koji tek treba da uslijedi. Kao osnovni zadatak za naredni period ustanovljen je “nastavak borbe protiv prikrivenog neprijateljstva i vršenje stalnog političkog uticaja na sveštenike”. U duhu navedenog programskog opredjeljenja, zadatak je bio snažan podsticaj prema religijskim zajednicama da u “svom radu i gledanjima luče vjersko i nacionalno, a ne da im, kao što ima slučajeva i danas, - nacionalno i etničko služi kao platforma intenziviranja vjerskog života”.Isto S tim u vezi, utvrđeni su i osnovni načini i metode kojim bi se zacrtani ciljevi mogli i ostvariti, a sadržani su u dva pravca djelovanja: * dalje jačanje i aktiviranje komisija za vjerska pitanja u srezovima i općinama, * intenziviranje političkog i kulturno-prosvjetnog rada političkih organizacija i organa. Jačanje i aktiviranje komisija za vjerska pitanja u srezovima i općinama bilo je od naročitog značaja budući da su niži organi vlasti bili u većoj mogućnosti da se direktno suočavaju sa manifestacijama religijskog rada, ali i problemima koji bi se, eventualno, u tom radu mogli pojavljivati. Na savjetovanju sa predsjednicima sreskih komisija za vjerska pitanja Uglješa Danilović, član Izvršnog vijeća NRBiH i predsjednik Odbora za unutrašnju politiku, u svom izlaganju istakao je nekoliko značajnijih problema na koje je trebalo obratiti naročitu pažnju. Ocjenjujući kako je odnos prema religijskim zajednicama krupno unutrašnjopolitičko pitanje, kojem se mora posvetiti naročita pažnja, posebno je apostrofirao odnose sa klerom. U duhu provođenja politike prema religijskim zajednicama, naglasio je nemogućnost oslanjanja isključivo na zakonske propise. Stoga je izrazio uvjerenje da se poslovi i problemi moraju rješavati sa ljudima i svećenicima. Osjećajući mogućnost da se pružene prilike iskoriste, Danilović zapaža da je unutar klera došlo do diferencijacije u stavovima i ocjeni politike. Stoga je zaključio da “politički – ne možemo sve da svedemo na zakonske propise, nego – stvar je u tome da u okviru propisa vodimo politiku sa određenim ljudima”.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 162/60 – Diskusija Uglješe Danilovića na savjetovanju predsjednika sreskih komisija za vjerska pitanja. Na istom savjetovanju Danilović je istaknuo i značaj omladine, kojoj je, sa aspekta odnosa organa vlasti prema ovoj populaciji, trebala biti posvećena najznačajnija pažnja. “Mi s crkvom moramo voditi borbu za omladinu, a ne za starce i babe. Ta se borba, naravno, ne može voditi izigravanjem zakona, milicijom, terorom, nespretnim i nepedagoškim postupcima prosvjetnih faktora i sl. – nego političkim sredstvima. ... treba da se nadju druga rješenja. Da bismo dijelove omladine koja stoji pod uticajem crkve i religije, otrgli ispod tih uticaja, mi se moramo za to boriti posredstvom škole, omladinskih organizacija uopšte itd., drugim riječima, moramo u tom pogledu izraditi plan za određeno područje, grupu područja. Jer ako se ne izborimo protiv katehizacije u odnosu na djecu u osnovnim školama, imaćemo to, da će nam ta omladina kad stupi na univerzitet - ići u crkvu, što će onda biti to izvor i drugih problema”.Isto Uz intenziviranje političkog i kulturno-prosvjetnog rada političkih organizacija i organa, čiji je konačni cilj trebalo biti smanjenje javnog prostora za religijsko djelovanje, istaknuto je da postojeće probleme treba rješavati u duhu opće politike i u skladu sa postojećim propisima. Ono što je bilo različito jesu mjere koje su trebale biti poduzete. Nivo različitih mjera utvrđen je na principu odnosa selo – grad, jedan region u odnosu na drugi. “Jedno će mjerilo važiti za selo, drugo za grad, jedno za seosku, drugo za gradsku omladinu, jedno mjerilo napr. za Zapadnu Hercegovinu, a drugo za ostale krajeve Republike itd”.Isto Pravoslavna crkva Odnosi sa Srpskom pravoslavnom crkvom bili su na zadovoljavajućem nivou i bez ozbiljnijih problema, osim držanja pojedinih episkopa koji su sa rezervom uzimali saradnju sa organima vlasti (mostarski episkop Vladislav).ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60. Inače su odnosi sa bosanskohercegovačkim episkopima bili korektni, naročito nakon rješavanja dva značajna problema Srpske pravoslavne crkve, izbor Germana Đorića za srpskog patrijarha i rješenja makedonskog crkvenog pitanja.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60. O izboru patrijarha Srpske pravoslavne crkve vidi: Р. Радић, Држава и верске заједнице 1945-1970. Други део: 1954-1970, 54-58. Radmila Radić, Izbori patrijarha Srpske pravoslavne crkve u 20. veku. Istorija 20. veka, 1/2009, 17-36. O Makedonskoj pravoslavnoj crkvi također u: Р. Радић, Држава и верске заједнице 1945 - 1970. Други део: 1954-1970, 203-291 Bez obzira na tu činjencu, evidentno je da je unutar SPC s vremena na vrijeme dolazilo do određenih problema s kojima se država morala suočiti. Rezerviran prema organima vlasti, mostarski episkop Vladislav je u takvom odnosu bio praćen kolegama, episkopom banjalučkim Vasilijem i mitropolitom dabrobosanskim Nektarijem.Detaljnije o odnosu banjalučkog episkopa Vasilija sa organima vlasti u: Јереј мр. Драган Шућур, Бањалучка епархија за вријеме епископа др Василија (Костића) 1947-1961. Бања Лука: Светосавска омладинска заједница Српске православне цркве Епархије бањалучке, 2009, 155-164. U odnosu prema Udruženju pravoslavnih sveštenika potonja dvojica su povremeno imali i rezistentno držanje. No, razvoj odnosa na relaciji država – Srpska pravoslavna crkva rezultirao je time da su se i njihovi odnosi mijenjali u pozitivnom pravcu. Slijedeći ovaj evolutivni napredak u međusobnim odnosima, konačno je zaključeno kako nema razloga ne smatrati kako su Vasilije i Nektarije za saradnju sa državom.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60. S druge strane, saradnja organa vlasti sa Udruženjem pravoslavnih sveštenika bila je na zadovoljavajućem nivou, što će se uzeti u ozbiljno razmatranje kada se bude nastojalo ostvariti jači utjecaj na određenim područjima. Prema kriteriju odnosa naspram organa vlasti, pravoslavno sveštenstvo je promatrano kroz tri kategorije: * oni koji se aktivno bore za saradnju sa organima vlasti * oni koji su malo zainteresovani za saradnju i više brinu o ličnim interesima * oni koji sa organima vlasti malo sarađuju (oko 10%).ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60. Uzimajući u obzir navedeno, Udruženje je tako postalo jedna od osnovnih poluga kojima organi vlasti vrše nadzor nad radom Pravoslavne crkve. Sa željom da se nivo utjecaja podigne na viši stepen, zacrtan je cilj “promoviranja politički pozitivnijih sveštenika” na značajnije crkvene pozicije u eparhijama. Istovremeno, za drugi cilj postavljena je borba protiv misionarskih shvatanja “nekih episkopa u smislu očuvanja srpstva i poistovjećivanja pravoslavlja i srpstva”.Isto. Nasuprot nastojanjima države da preko Udruženja pravoslavnih sveštenika aktivnije djeluje u radu Pravoslavne crkve stojala je hijerarhija Crkve. Bosanskohercegovački episkopi su prema Udruženju imali različite stavove Episkopi Vasilije i Vladislav imali su tolerantan stav prema Udruženju, dok je episkop Longin, iako član Udruženja, kao episkop vrlo često imao netolerantan stav. U ovom slučaju, ocjena je organa vlasti da je Longin bio pod velikim utjecajem svoga arhijerejskog zamjenika prote Koste Zimonjića. ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60 Konačno, mitropolit Nektarije je imao donekle originalan stav u odnosu prema Udruženju. On je, naime, predsjednika Saveza udruženja pravoslavnih sveštenika u FNRJ Milana Smiljanića i predsjednika Zemljskog odbora Udruženja za Bosnu i Hercegovinu Krstu Bijeljca proizveo u čin protojereja, mada odgovorne funkcije u svojoj eparhiji nije povjeravao članovima Udruženja.Isto Konačno je, u ocjenjivanju odnosa episkopa prema postojanju Udruženja, zaključeno da je postojanje Udruženja prihvaćeno kao realna činjenica, te da se prema takvoj činjenici formiraju i stavovi kod episkopa. Uspoređujući pravoslavno sveštenstvo sa onim iz drugih zajednica, Komisija zaključuje kako pravoslavni sveštenici “nisu naročito aktivni”. Razloge za ovakvu ocjenu s pravom možemo tražiti u dvije značajne pojave koje su bile karakteristične za Pravoslavnu crkvu. S jedne strane, u starosnoj strukturi pravoslavnog sveštenstva dominirali su stariji ljudi, uz neznatan priliv mlađeg kadra (samo sedam mladih sveštenika aktivirano je u 1960. godini), dok je, s druge strane, rad sveštenika na terenu u dobroj mjeri bio pod kontrolom crkvenih odbora. Bez obzira na činjenicu da je sveštenstvo uglavnom starije, zahtjev mitropolita Nektarija da se u Reljevu kod Sarajeva otvori bogoslovija, prema ocjeni Komisije, “ne dolazi u obzir” uz konstataciju kako potrebe za novim kadrovima mogu zadovoljiti kapacitetima bogoslovija u Beogradu i Prizrenu. Što se tiče crkvenih odbora koji u dobroj mjeri kontrolišu vjerski život, ocijenjeno je kako se u pojedinim mjestima “nalaze politički kompromitovani i reakcionarni ljudi”, te je kao zadatak Udruženju pravoslavnih sveštenika zacrtan rad na tome “da se eliminišu reakcionarni elementi, bivši četnici itd”.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60 U nastojanju da se i dalje nastavi sa jasnim ideološkim kursom koji je zastupala država, a uvažavajući i činjenicu postojanja vjerskog pluralizma u Bosni i Hercegovini, zaključeno je kako se pravoslavni sveštenici trebaju približiti predstavnicima drugih vjera na “platformi bratstva i jedinstva naših naroda”, radeći tako zajedno na izgradnji kolektivnog identiteta. Islamska vjerska zajednica Iako bi se moglo ustvrditi kako je odnos države i Islamske vjerske zajednice bio zadovoljavajući, također bi se s pravom moglo ustvrditi kako je, za razliku od Pravoslavne crkve, u Islamskoj zajednici evidentno više različitih segmenata koji su bili predmetom analize godišnjeg izvještaja. Dešavanja u Islamskoj zajednici koja su uslijedila nakon donošenja novog Ustava IVZ 1959. godine obilježena su značajnim reorganizacijskim poslovima i smanjenjem broja organa. Tako je u 12 povjerenstava bilo aktivno od 84 do 108 ljudi (u prethodnom periodu od 385 do 825), dok je u 108 džematskih odbora djelovalo oko 1.300 ljudi (u prethodnom periodu oko 5.000). Stoga je zaključeno kako “ovakvo osjetno smanjenje omogućuje da se u sve organe postave i izaberu lojalni građani, članovi SSRN, a koji su ujedno poznati i kao vjernici”. Istovremeno, zaključeno je kako je sastav vrhovnog organa, Starješinstva IVZ “politički gledano, dobar”.Isto Unutar Islamske zajednice, nasuprot rukovodećim organima, bila je značajna grupa koja je ocijenjena kao opoziciona prema reisul-ulemi Sulejmanu ef. Kemuri i ukupnom rukovodstvu Islamske zajednice. Tada aktuelni reisululema Sulejman ef. Kemura bio je, kako ga vide organi vlasti, “inače dobronamjeran, dosta taktičan i odmjeren čovjek”, mada mu je trebalo mnogo vremena i napora da izgradi vlastiti autoritet. Opozicionu grupu činili su dijelom kadrovi Islamske zajednice školovani u Egiptu na Univerzitetu “Al-Azhar”, a dijelom kadrovi koji su školovanje završili u predratnoj Jugoslaviji. Ipak, snaga te opozicije nije bila naročito značajna budući da je dobar dio njih sarađivao sa rukovodstvom Islamske zajednice i zauzimao značajna mjesta u njenoj hijerarhiji.Husein Đozo, vjersko-prosvjetni referent Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva, Abdurahman Hukić, šef Kabineta reisul-uleme, Sinanudin Sokolović, profesor Gazi Husrev-begove medrese, glavni imami iz Tuzle i Doboja, Muhamed Pašić, bivši direktor Gazi Husrevbegove medrese. Prema uvjerenju Sulejmana ef. Kemure i njegovih bližih saradnika, lider opozicije prema njemu i cjelokupnoj politici, koju je vodilo tada aktuelno rukovodstvo Islamske vjerske zajednice bio je Kasim Dobrača, mada se o tome nije javno deklarisao. Stoga je odlučeno da se, kada uvjeti budu dozvoljavali, Dobrača pozove na saradnju sa rukovodstvom IVZ. Ukoliko bi odbio saradnju, planirano je da se iznađe način kako bi se njegovo djelovanje neutralisalo. ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60. Kasim ef. Dobrača, nakon što je 1947. Ocijenjeno je, također, da su pripadnici ove opozicije “svi odreda politički kompromitovani kao kolaboracionisti (saradnici sa okupatorom) ili u vezi sa tzv. mladomuslimanskim pokretom itd.”.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60 I dok u ocjenjivanju stanja u Pravoslavnoj crkvi nema govora o vjerskom odgoju djece i obnovi i izgradnji vjerskih objekata, u slučaju IVZ, ovim pitanjima posvećena je prilično velika pažnja. Zbog toga je zaključeno kako se osjeća značajna aktivnost na popravku starih i izgradnji novih vjerskih objekata. U daljem tekstu je obrazloženo kako izgradnju vjerskih objekata ne bi trebalo sprečavati, ali bi trebalo “znatno više kanalisati manifestacije prilikom njihovog otvaranja”. Okupljanje djece oko vjerskog odgoja ocijenjeno je kao “značajno” zbog činjenice da je tokom 1960. godine vjerskom obukom bilo obuhvaćeno 20.500 djece, što je bilo 14% ukupnog broja muslimanske djece starosne dobi od 7 do 15 godina života. Također, zaključeno je kako je na osnovu ovih pokazatelja prisutno jačanje vjerskog života u Bosni i Hercegovini i rast religioznosti. S tim u vezi, cilj države je bio da se na takve pojave “prestane reagovati administrativnim i nepolitičkim mjerama (npr. represalijama nastavnika prema djeci koja pohađaju katehizaciju i sl.), a da se daleko šire i sadržajnije reaguje na političkom i kulturnom planu”.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60. Istaknuta je i činjenica različitosti u intenzitetu vjerskog života na nivou odnosa selo – grad, što je podudarno slabijem i jačem političkom utjecaju na ovim nivoima kao i na nivou prisustva vjerskih službenika u pojedinim područjima. Tako je evidentiran jači vjerski život u dolini Spreče, Cazinskoj krajini i dolini rijeke Bosne, dok u nekim mjestima vjerskih službenika nije bilo nikako (Gacko i Bileća). Posmatrano s aspekta odnosa vjerskih službenika sa organima vlasti, vidljivo je nepostojanje “značajnijih političkih neprijateljstava” zbog činjenice da “ogromna većina vjerskih službenika pokazuje svojim stavovima da razumiju i prihvataju opštu politiku naše zemlje i pokazuju interes za saradnju”. Na dalje je zaključeno kako je reisul-ulema i Starješinstvo IVZ angažirano na “izoliranju i eliminiranju opozicije” za koju se smatralo da je “bila povezana sa političkom emigracijom”. Konačno, definirani su i ciljevi i zadaci za Udruženje vjerskih službenika “Ilmija”, koje treba raditi na “aktivizmu i političkoj afirmaciji te širenju bratstva i jedinstva, patriotizma među vjerskim službenicima i vjernicima IVZ”. Istovremeno, dotadašnji slabi rezultati rada “Ilmije” na terenu stavljeni su na teret lošeg angažmana Izvršnog odbora i s tim u vezi zaključeno je kako “na sljedećoj skupštini (treba) u Izvršni odbor uvesti nekoliko novih i sposobnijih ljudi”Isto. Što se tiče formiranja i djelovanja “Ilmije”, primjetna je jedna bitna razlika u odnosu na druga dva staleška udruženja. Naime, generalna ocjena odnosa države i religijskih zajednica sugerira zaključak kako je u uređenju tih odnosa država najmanje problema imala sa Islamskom vjerskom zajednicom. I dok je, kako nam sugerira ova Informacija, rukovodstvo Islamske zajednice od početka imalo lojalan stav prema državi, isti slučaj nije bio sa druge dvije religijske zajednice. Srpska pravoslavna crkva (jedan dio njenog episkopata) je “koketirala sa nama neprijateljski raspoloženim inostranstvom (Anglikanska crkva itd.)”, dok se “Vatikan nije prestao miješati u naše unutrašnje odnose”.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60. ''' '''Zbog toga je i odlučeno da se formiraju udruženja sveštenika /svećenika kao svojevrsni posrednici između države i crkve. U takvom kontekstu, osnivanje Udruženja islamskih vjerskih službenika “nije bilo u cilju stvaranja posredništva između crkve i države, kao kod katolika i pravoslavnih, nego isključivo u cilju određenih svešteničkih staleških pitanja IVZ”.Isto Stupanjem na snagu novog Ugovora o socijalnom osiguranju islamskih vjerskih službenika 1. jula 1960. godine, na relativno povoljan način je bilo riješeno goruće pitanje ove grupe. Za naredni period, ključna stvar na kojoj je trebalo poraditi bio je program rada Udruženja. Da bi se to i ostvarilo, bilo je potrebno rekonstruirati Izvršni odbor Udruženja i izvršiti jaču koncentraciju poslova Udruženja na terenu.Isto Katolička crkva Kako je već u početku navedeno, odnosi sa Katoličkom crkvom bili su znatno složeniji u odnosu na druge dvije religijske zajednice. Istina, u Izvještaju je istaknuto također kako je “sa biskupima moguće sarađivati” na sređivanju odnosa na relaciji crkva – država budući da nadbiskup M. Alaupović i biskupi P. Čule i A. Pichler pripadaju “umjerenoj struji katoličkog episkopata Jugoslavije”. Što se tiče saradnje, primjetno je da je u proteklom periodu bio ostvaren znatan napredak. Prije nego su ti počeci komuniciranja (makar i kurtoaznog) ostvareni, većinu problema u odnosima sa Katoličkom crkvom država je ostvarivala putem saradnje sa Udruženjem katoličkih svećenika “Dobri pastir” ili direktnom saradnjom sa svećenicima na terenu.Isto Kao i u slučaju Srpske pravoslavne crkve, po stepenu spremnosti na saradnju sa organima vlasti, i katoličko svećenstvo je promatrano kroz tri kategorije: *najpozitivniji svećenici (njih oko 100) koji su za široku saradnju *svećenici koji žele da sarađuju samo u konkretnim pitanjima (oko 200) *svećenici koji se kolebaju u saradnji sa državnim organima. 0 ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60 Kao način za poboljšanje odnosa sa svećenicima sugerirano je ostvarivanje pune saradnje metodama kontakata sa narodnim odborima i organima SSRN-a. Također, najradikalnije je, prema ocjeni Komisije, bilo “potrebno izolirati”. Najdelikatnije pitanje odnosa sa Katoličkom crkvom bio je odnos biskupa prema Udruženju katoličkih svećenika “Dobri pastir”.O odnosima Vrhbosanskog ordinarijata prema franjevcima poslije Drugog svjetskog rata iz franjevačke perspektive vidjeti: dr. fra Ignacije Gavran, Lucerna lucens? Odnos Vrhbosanskog ordinarijata prema bosanskim franjevcima (1881-1975). Visoko: 1978, 142-163. O Udruženju katoličkih svećenika “Dobri pastir” vidjeti: SPOMENICA dvadesetpetogodišnjice Udruženja katoličkih svećenika “Dobri pastir’’ 1950 – 1975. Sarajevo: 1976; Ignacije Gavran, Svećeničko udruženje “Dobri pastir” i njegova uloga. U: Zbornik radova sa znanstvenog skupa u povodu 500. obljetnice smrti fra Anđela Zvizdovića (ur. Marko Karamatić). Sarajevo – Fojnica: Franjevačka teologija – Franjevački samostan, 2000, 537-550. Smatrano je da su biskupi strahovali od toga da Udruženje ne posluži za razbijanje jedinstva Katoličke crkve. Ovo strahovanje moglo je imati izvorište u navodnom nadanju da bi u Jugoslaviji moglo doći do promjene društveno-političkog sistema u smjeru koji bi više odgovarao Katoličkoj crkvi. Najliberalniji u svom odnosu prema Udruženju bio je nadbiskup Marko Alaupović, koji prema članovima Udruženja nije preduzimao nikakve represivne mjere. Slično držanje prema Udruženju imao je i raniji banjalučki biskup Čelik (umro 1959), kao i njegov nasljednik Alfred Pichler. Nasuprot njima, netolerantan odnos prema Udruženju “Dobri pastir” imao je mostarski biskup Petar Čule, odnosno njegov generalni provikar Andrija Majić.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60. U deceniji od 1950. do 1960. godine broj članova ovoga Udruženja je rastao sa 168 članova 1950. na 214 članova 1960. godine, od čega 88,8% čine franjevci, a 10,2% redovno (dijecezansko) crkveno svećenstvo. Generalno je ocijenjeno kako je Udruženje dobro radilo, osim pododbora u Hercegovini, čije djelovanje “ometaju crkvene vlasti”.3 ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60. Simptomatično uz ovu konstataciju ide i podatak da su od 67 hercegovačkih svećenika 45 članovi Udruženja i svi su franjevci, dok od ostala 22 dijecezanska svećenika niko nije član Udruženja. Stoga je zaključeno kako, zbog korektnog odnosa sa franjevačkim provincijalima, “treba postepeno izlaziti u susret” u segmentu povrata imovine, prije svih, Samostana Šćit i Petrićevac, te raditi na tome da kod izbora novih starješina (definitorija i provincijala) “budu izabrani što pozitivniji sveštenici”.Isto Zanimljivo je da su nekako u ovo vrijeme kada se razmatrala mogućnost da se franjevačkom redu postepeno počne vraćati dio oduzete imovine, bosanskohercegovački biskupi zajednički nastupili prema Narodnoj skupštini BiH (u oktobru 1959) sa zahtjevom da se Nadbiskupskom ordinarijatu u Sarajevu vrati zgrada bivšeg Nadbiskupskog sjemeništa za istu svrhu za koju je služila i ranije.ABH, KVP, k. 10, 177/60. Nekoliko navedenih primjera pozitivnijih pomaka u odnosima države i Katoličke crkve značilo je i mogućnost za početak normalnijih odnosa. Nakon što je SIV prihvatio Memorandum Biskupske konferencije, činilo se kako je i normalizacija odnosa sa Vatikanom moguća.Isto. O procesu normalizacije odnosa Vatikana i FNRJ vidi: Р. Радић, Држава и верске заједнице 1945-1970. Други део: 1954-1970, 452-469; Miroslav Akmadža, Katolička crkva u Hrvatskoj i komunistički režim 1945.-1966. Rijeka: “Otokar Keršovani’’, 2004, 223-231. Naime, SIV je 26. decembra 1960. godine razmatrao odnose Katoličke crkve i države kada je izražena spremnost da se međusobni odnosi poboljšaju. Poboljšanje odnosa posmatrano je kroz prizmu rješavanja konkretnih problema na terenu. Nedugo poslije toga, 1. marta 1961. godine nadbiskup Josip Ujčić je pismeno obavijestio Saveznu komisiju za vjerska pitanja, odnosno njenog predsjednika Dobrivoja Radosavljevića, o stavovima Vatikana u vezi s odgovorom SIV-a na predstavku Biskupske konferencije. U tom pismu istaknuo je značaj poboljšanja međusobnih odnosa tvrdnjom da je najbolji način za postizanje napretka uvažavanje žalbi koje su biskupi iznijeli u svojoj predstavci SIV-u.M. Akmadža, Katolička crkva u Hrvatskoj i komunistički režim 1945.-1966.,228-229. *** Izvještaj Komisije za vjerska pitanja NRBiH za 1960. godinu i Informacija o odnosima sa vjerskim zajednicama u NRBiH poslužili su kao osnova za rekonstrukciju slike religijskih zajednica u Bosni i Hercegovini 1960. godine. Mada je to, s vremena na vrijeme, bila praksa organa vlasti, objavljivanje vijesti u ovim izvještajima o drugim, manjim religijskim zajednicama u Bosni i Hercegovini je izostalo. No, vidjeli smo na početku kako je njihov značaj, u odnosu na tri najveće zajednice, ipak bio minoran. Analizirane pak zajednice kroz ove dokumente predstavljene su u svjetlu koje ukazuje na solidan napredak u odnosima države i religijskih zajednica ostvaren u deceniji koja je prethodila 1960. godini. Prezentirano stanje u ovim zajednicama omogu- ćilo nam je ostvarenje uvida u unutrašnje odnose, ključne probleme koji su se javljali, ličnosti koje su se nalazile na najznačajnijim pozicijama te druga značajnija kretanja. Iako nisu prikazani unutar pregleda stanja po zaj dnicama, ekonomski pokazatelji svake zajednice također nude uvid u značajne razlike.Katoličko svećenstvo, uz znatna materijalna sredstva koja prima iz inostranstva, ostvaruje najveće prihode u iznosu od 250.000 do 350.000 dinara po župi. Uz manje prihode iz inostranstva, manje godišnje prihode u iznosu od oko 200.000 dinara po svešteniku ostvaruje i Pravoslavna crkva, dok ubjedljivo najniže prihode ostvaruju službenici Islamske vjerske zajednice. Taj je iznos u prosjeku oko 120.000 dinara po službeniku bez ikakvih prihoda ili poklona iz inostranstva. U iznesenim podacima moguće je tražiti i razloge dobrih, manje dobrih ili loših odnosa na relaciji religijske zajednice – država. ABH, KVP, k. 10, 169/60. Poboljšanja u odnosu države i religijskih zajednica moguće je pratiti i kroz prizmu kažnjeničke politike prema svećenicima.U Srpskoj pravoslavnoj crkvi tokom 1960. godine nije vođen niti jedan krivični postupak protiv sveštenika, po prekršajima su kažnjena 2, a upozoreno je 9 sveštenika. U Islamskoj vjerskoj zajednici krivično je gonjen jedan službenik i pušten, po prekršajima je kažnjeno 12, a u toku je bio postupak protiv 26 vjerskih službenika. Upozoreno je 87 lica. U Katoličkoj crkvi krivični postupak vođen je protiv 32 svećenika i bogoslova od kojih je 5 suđeno. Obustavljen je postupak protiv 22 svećenika i bogoslova, u toku je bio postupak protiv 5 svećenika. Po prekršajima je kažnjeno 14 svećenika, protiv 4 postupak je bio u toku. ABH,KVP, k.10, 164/60 – Kažnjavanje sveštenika u 1960. godini. Izneseni podaci, iako variraju iz godine u godinu, generalno govore o poboljšanju stanja u odnosu na prethodnu deceniju. Umjesto zaključka Glavna nit političkog odnosa prema religijskim zajednicama bila je u duhu nastojanja da se, gdje god je to bilo moguće, politički pozitivno djeluje na svećenike i vjerske službenike. Ista politika je kaznene mjere prihvatala samo u iznimnim slučajevima. Navedeni primjeri omogućavaju da se stanje u vjerskim zajednicama sagleda u komparativnoj analizi, iz čega bi se moglo zaključiti kako je najviše problema bilo u odnosima sa Katoličkom crkvom, a najmanje u odnosima sa Pravoslavnom, dok se Islamska vjerska zajednica nalazila u sredini. Uočljivo je, recimo, da je vjerska obuka kod Islamske vjerske zajednice opširno elaborirana, dok u govoru o stanju u Pravoslavnoj crkvi o tome nema gotovo ništa. Na takvim mjestima bismo mogli tražiti više primjera sličnosti i razlika. Čini se, ipak, kako je osnovna sličnost za svaku zajednicu postojanje najmanje dvije međusobno suprotstavljene struje koje u svakoj zajednici djeluju. Unutar zajednice vrlo često je dolazilo do sukoba mišljenja i drugačijih posmatranja određenih konkretnih problema. S druge strane, na višem nivou, u odnosima sa organima vlasti primjetna je pritajena borba. Borba za naklonost svakog čovjeka. Pritajenost međusobne borbe mogla bi sugerirati na zaključak kako i u ovoj godini nadmetanje tradicionalnih vrijednosti što ih bosanskohercegovačko društvo baštini sa novim idejama koju propagiraju organi vlasti traje intenzitetom koji nije mogao obećati skori kraj. AT THE END OF A DECADE – RELIGIOUS COMMUNITIES IN BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA IN 1960 (Summary) Major courses in the relation between the state and religious communities in Bosnia and Herzegovina were based on the Report of the Commission for Religious Affairs of the Peoples Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina for 1960 and the Information about the relations with religious communities in PR Bosnia and Herzegovina. This paper, in the case of the Serb Orthodox Church, presents the relations between the bishop and the Society of Orthodox Priests as well as the activities of church boards. Such is the case with the Islamic Religious Community where, apart from the relations within the Community itself, the author also shows the relations with the Society of Islamic Religious Officials Ilmija. The Catholic Church was marked as a Community with which the state organs had most problems in the realisation of cooperation. The most problematic issue was the absence of any sort of relations with the Catholic Church so that the collaboration had to be realised through the Society of Catholic Priests “Dobri pastir” or through direct cooperation with priests. In the competition for each individual in the society of Bosnia and Herzegovina, opposite to the traditional values of social organization, stood an ideology of a new state which attempted to create a socialist society.